


Dangerous

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor
Genre: AU, Demon Chris, F/M, Smut, demon chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Jade’s mother was a drug addict that claimed to see things all the time- strange, twisted people that no one else could. Out of fear of being put in an asylum, she hid her own findings- a man who was always watching her, lurking in the shadows her entire life and never aging a day. One day she finally confronts him about why he’s always there, and he tells her a dark secret- Jade’s mother promised he could have her soul for all eternity, and he’s ready to collect.The attraction is instant and uncontrollable, and despite the danger she caves to Christopher’s desires almost instantly. Soon she realize you can do more than just see him- she can make herself see the other demons as well, deciding to hunt them and send each one back to Hell where they belong. Except this game is dangerous: Jade will have to keep the murders to herself, even if the demon she belongs to is her soulmate.





	1. Discovery

I release a breath as I force myself into my mother’s hospital room, fighting not to gag at the smell of bleach and disinfectant. This is my nightmare- to be trapped like an animal in these too white rooms, left to chatter to myself until my mind swirls down the hole of insanity. Maybe that’s what I deserve though- Food, water, left alone to my thoughts and succumbing to the numbness they inject every few hours.

Just me, my thoughts, and that man.

I’ve never told anyone about him- he’s pretty harmless. Just a little… creepy. I’ve seen him my entire life, but he’s always watching. He never says anything or does anything, but he’s there. When I played on the playground. Lunch. In the back of the class, leaning in the corner with crossed arms. When I was younger I would stare back, meeting the baby blues until my father dragged me away, telling me to pay attention. I quickly learned it wasn’t normal, so I never spoke- especially not to my mother.

She’s still blabbing on. “People- the faces- the men, the men, those little demons, the-” The injection goes, and she calms, eyes glazing over a bit. I release a breath and nod to the nurses, walking away. I have no interest in watching the pathetic show. She stopped being my mother a long time ago.

I sigh and rub my eyes a bit as I make my way out the door, wind blowing my hair back and making my eyes sting. I hate having to be there, but by law I have to be with her when they put her under, which means a lot more headaches and unnecessary time near her.

“Wow, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

I whip around, eyes wide as I see him. The man who’s always been around. Brown hair, dark stubble, baby blue eyes that instantly draw you in, locked on mine as he takes a drag from his cigarette where’s he’s leaning against the building. He’s tall, much taller than me, in worn jeans and an ink black leather jacket over a thin white shirt. I want to speak, but I’m sure he’s only in my head again, so I simply turn and keep walking.

A firm grip takes my arm, forcing me to a stop. “I’m not speaking to you for my health.”

I turn, glaring at him angrily. “Who else can see you?” I demand, fighting to hide my trembling. I’m not going to go out like this.

His eyebrows slowly raise. “Everyone.” He smirks, and I force myself not to follow the movement. “So you **do** remember me. I’m hurt. I thought you stopped after your human yelled all those years ago.”

I don’t react. “My father. Who are you?”

He glances around casually, but I know he’s looking for something. “Come with me.”

I yank my arm free. “No. You don’t tell me what to do.”

He growls, and he grips my hand in an iron grip, yanking me after him to a quiet restaurant. Part of me is relieved- I’m in here all the time, and if there’s a problem they’re sure to call the police. The waitress sees him and instantly moves, leading us back into a section I didn’t even know existed, and to my dismay it’s like she doesn’t even see me. He shoves me into the room, and I glare at him, barely aware of the single table in the center of the room. “Who are you?” I demand again.

He moves to the table as if he hasn’t heard me. “Have a seat.”

I don’t move. “No. Not until you give me some answers.”

His eyes darken. “Have. A. Seat.”

I swallow, fighting a shiver, but I let my anger show as I move and plop into the chair. “There. Now tell me who the hell you are before I call the cops.”

“They won’t do anything, silly girl,” He chuckles. “They’re just puppets on tangled strings.” He leans closer, eyes remaining on mine. “My name is Christopher, but if you’re a good girl I’ll let you call me Chris.”

I glare. “Great. Good for you.”

Christopher chuckles softly under his breath. “Always so feisty, aren’t you Jade?” I still, eyes wide, and he presses on. “I didn’t watch you for years only to not remember your name.”

I swallow, suddenly on alert. “How did you-”

“Your mother.” His wine glass fills itself, the color of blood as he takes a long drink. “She’s gifted, little one. Like you, only she honed her skill. Started seeing everything because she **had** to know why she felt odd. A gift I see passed onto you.” He smirks. “I knew you’d be special, so I kept track of her. You’ve seen me your whole life without seeing the ugly beneath the veil, yet here we are.”

I laugh once humorlessly. “You’re insane.”

“Aren’t we all?” He relaxes, licking his lips with eyes on mine. “You’re special, Jade. You’re mine.”

I bristle. “Excuse me?”

He chuckles. “Forgive me, I forgot you humans like to know every dirty little detail. Your mother took a deal- help her see less of the monsters, in exchange for you- your soul, that is.” He grins darkly. “So she’s locked away. Out of your life for good while I get the one I’ve been watching.”

“But you don’t know me,” I hum, smirking. “And you never will.”

Christopher chuckles. “I know everything, Jade. Your secrets. Your lies. Your pathetic attempts to make ends meet. You call yourself free while letting your mother keep you locked away. You claim to be so independent yet crumble whenever you’re given orders. Don’t you want to know what freedom is?”

I swallow, watching him carefully. “So what are you?”

He smiles. “In human terms, I’m a demon. To Hell I’m just a fallen waiting to be brought back to where I belong- nothing for you to concern yourself with.” He leans in and grips my jaw firmly, not letting me pull away. “Your soul is mine. Now so are you. Are you ready to get your first taste?”

I swallow, unable to look away from his eyes, and he smirks-

Suddenly we’re in a penthouse, tinted glass overlooking the city lights as he kisses me deeply. I gasp, gripping his jacket. He moans as he explores my mouth, hands gripping my ass to bring me closer, and I run my fingers through his hair, tugging as he nips my lower lip. Christopher quickly becomes darker, filthier- literally ripping the shirt from my body and shoving me hard onto the bed. I gasp, staring as he shreds his jacket and shirt, eyes locked on me as I stare at his body, memorizing tattoos and reaching to undo my bra, watching his eyes darken even further when his eyes land on my breasts.

Before I can think he lunges, sucking and nipping a nipple as the other hand pinches it, making me writhe and moan as his hips rocking into mine. The next thrust our pants are gone, and then we’re bare as the tip teases my soaked folds, making me moan as he finally pushes inside me, filling me more than I imagined her he thrusts.

“Christopher!” I cry out, and he rubs my clit until we both cum hard, gasping for air and breathing heavily as he collapses beside me.

In a daze I turn my head, staring. “Christopher…”

“Sleep,” He flicks his fingers, and then my world turns black.


	2. Beyond the Veil

When I open my eyes I’m back in my own room. My clothes are gone, most likely wherever that penthouse was, and I groan and rub my eyes before shooting upright, cheeks burning at the memory of last night and the dark marks of proof on my skin.

Christopher…

I swallow and force myself up, slipping into the shower and trying to wash the night away. It was far too easy to fall into that trap, and I don’t want it happening again. I quickly get dressed and slip outside into the busy street, deep in thought as I head to a local shop for breakfast.

Last night he said I could see past veil… But what was he so relieved that I didn’t see? I look around nervously before slipping off where I can lean against a building, staring. If it’s like a veil, it should just peel off, so feeling a little stupid, I imagine a layer of the world slipping off.

I gasp, feeling my mind shift. I see the monsters my mother always went on about- men made of flame and walking ice, some black as night and a lot of people who look just like humans. They don’t seem to notice me there, just going about their business, but I’m hyper aware of them and I know no one- literally *no one*- can see me here.

Not even *him*.

I swallow and look around, looking for that one store…

…

I stab the monster in the chest, gasping at the man instantly dissolving and blinking where he was once standing. I just had to lure him somewhere alone, remind myself no humans could see, and strike with my new knife. It’s much easier than I’d thought, but it’s still… Unnerving. Easy. Almost addictive. My mind reels- if I could send them back, keep any of Satan’s followers from hurting others… I have to try. I finger the cross at my neck. I’m not this person, despite my anger, but I have to do *something* to keep them away. 

I swallow and close my eyes, saying a prayer as I seek another. A few hours later I slip back into the real world, going to my apartment to wash the blood away and slip into the shower, soon feeling someone slide in behind me and squeeze my breasts, making me gasp and moan as I lean back.  
“I couldn’t find you today,” He whispers in my ear. “Where did you run off to?” He coos.

I whimper. “N-Nowhere…”

He hums, hands exploring. “I don’t believe you for a second, little one. Where were you?”

I moan when he teases my clit. “Just busyy…”

He hums, continuing his work, and soon I cry out in pleasure, leaning against him as he gently washes me clean. Soon he dresses me and lies me back, but before I can protest he flicks a finger, sending me into darkness.

...

Weeks go by the same way: I hunt demons around my already difficult work schedule, Chris arrives at night, and an argument about our situation becomes sex unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. He always asks about my day and what happened, even when I refuse to answer. Soon it grows- quiet talks, whispers in embraces after a heated session, keeping the skin contact even though we both got what we wanted. You becomes Christopher and Christopher becomes Chris. A name he fought to keep in the thousands of years he’s been waiting.

“Christian,” He whispers in my ear once, breathing out a chuckle. “I thought it was the most interesting thing. Most who can do what you do choose the other side to explain themselves and make it feel natural. You- You just took it. You didn't ask and didn't tell.”

I rest my forehead on his chest. “I thought I was crazy.”

He smiles. “We all are. It's a beautiful world, but human things- disease and hatred and not seeing anything they don't want to see- makes it infinitely darker.”

I close my eyes. “How did you fail? Did you believe?”

He sighs. “Yes. But I saw what was around me- famine and starvation- and I decided it wasn't enough. I turned back.” He smiles sadly. “I died the next day saving someone’s life. Then I realized how stupid I was.”

I swallow, unable to explain why I hate his sadness. “They say hindsight is 20/20,” I whisper, relaxing when he chuckles and holds me tighter.

“I’d give anything to take it back,” He whispers. “But then I’d have missed finally getting to meet you.”

I blush and nose his chest, not saying a word. This friendship is odd- and dangerous- but the second he finds out I will become nothing.


	3. Realization

“We need to talk.”

I blink, staring up at him from where he’s above my table. “What?”

His muscle in his jaw flexes. “Come on.”

I blink, but I close my computer and follow him into the living room. “Chris? Is everything ok?” He sudden anger scares me, and while he won't hurt me, I don't know what set him off.

We don't even sit before he speaks. “You lied.”

I freeze, staring with wide eyes. “What?”

His eyes are dangerous as he lazily steps closer, a dark promise in his eyes. “You’re killing demons.”

“I- I don’t-”

“You. Lied.” He repeats coldly.

Chris stalks closer, eyes dark, and I know I won’t last long unless I think of something fast. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” He hisses, grabbing my arms and slamming me against the wall, making me gasp. “Did you think I wouldn’t be able to piece the murders together and trace them back to you?”

“Fuck you,” I hiss, but I know he can smell the fear. “You don’t control me.”

He chuckles darkly. “I own you, little girl. I own every inch of you. Believe me, under normal circumstances, I don’t care who you kill or how many of the fucking bastards you send back. But now I do- Now I have to clean up your mess. Because as far as Hell’s concerned, you are mine to punish as I see fit.” He pins my wrists in a hand, free hand slipping fingers into my panties. “And trust me, baby girl- this is a game you don’t want to play.”

I whimper. “Chris- please-”

“Please what?” He growls. “Please get you off? Please make you squirm and beg and cum? No no, princess, you're going to do whatever I say.” He easily enters a finger, chuckling a bit at how soaked I am. “You like this, don't you princess?”

I moan, rocking my hips. “Chris- Please-”

“Sweet girl,” He murmurs, almost condescending. “Is this how you want to be touched?”

I whimper. “Please!”

He pulls his fingers out, and I cry out in frustration as he grips my chin, forcing me gently to meet his eyes. “Do not make them approach me again. I'm not going to kill you, and I don't want to find out about you being so careless again. Understood?”

I whimper, cheeks burning, but I know he isn't mad at me- not for killing. Just his lectures. “Ok,” I whisper.

He softens. “Good,” He coos, gently lifting me into his arms. “Now, shall I take care of this?” He lies me down and tugs my pants and panties off, tongue instantly seeking my core.

I cry out, legs around his neck and gripping his hair. “Chris!”

He moans. “You’re so worked up, baby… Go ahead, cum for me…”

I release with a cry, moaning when he laps it all up. and kisses his way up my stomach, reaching my lips and making me moan. “Rest,” He whispers gently, holding me in his arms, and I curl close as we both drift off.

…

I yawn and stretch as I wake up, Chris still holding me tight against him. I smile and turn, unable to resist kissing him gently and loving the peace on his face. He stirs slowly, beaming when he sees me, and after slow morning sex he gets up and gets dressed, cooking breakfast and giving us a sense of normalcy we never have

Chris freezes suddenly, dishes still in the sink. “Eric.”


	4. Judgement

I gasp as the demon appears, letting Chris move in front of me protectively. “What are you doing here?” He demands, glaring at our guest.

He man glowers, eyes golden and terrifying. “The boss sent me. He has a little message for you.”

Chris laughs once humorlessly. “That always goes over so well.”

“He isn’t pleased you let so many followers perish.” Eric hisses. “So many died… so should she.” He glares at me, and I step a little more behind Chris. “Do it. She is your responsibility- yours to destroy.”

Chris swallows. “I can’t kill her.”

“Have you grown *soft*?” He hisses distastefully, looking disgusted. “How the mighty have fallen.”

“I love her.” He says firmly, making my breath catch. “I’m not going to kill her.”

“You *should* burn for this,” He hisses. “Letting this happen to so many. But the boss had other ideas.” He stops and levels a look at him. “Your judgement.” The demon glares at me. “Is that you’re left here. No immorality. No protection from pathetic human illnesses. Neither will ever break through our veil again.”

Chris swallows. “Will I remember?”

The demon shakes his head. “You and your little human will be left to find each other alone. And without knowing each other…”

“I will always find her.” Chris turns and looks at me. “Will you?”

I squeeze his hand. “Always.”

Chris nods once. “Deal.” The demon smirks, and our world becomes black.

...

I smile nervously as I slip into my new apartment, eager to be free now that I’m officially out of the dorms. It's expensive, but I can't wait.

My best friend Katie walks in. “Jade,” She whines, tossing her bag on the bed. “Why do we have so much crap?”

I shrug. “YOU have crap. I’m fine. Be right back,” I slip outside to grab another, not paying attention and walking right into our new neighbor. “Sorry! I-” I freeze, staring up at him. Baby blue eyes, brown hair, and an easy smile around the scruff.

“No worries,” He chuckles, smirking at me in a way that makes my stomach flip. “I’m Chris,”

I smirk back a bit. “Jade.”

He hums. “Finally out of the dorms?” I open my mouth to demand how he knows me, and he chuckles. “I’ve seen you around campus. We have class together,”

I blush, shifting. “Didn't realize you noticed.”

He smirks more. “Wanna eat lunch sometime?”

I smirk. “We’ll see,” I turn and walk away.


	5. Alternate Ending

We wake up in each other’s arms in my apartment, him naked and me clothed. He grumbles, knowing he has nothing now, and I kiss him gently. “Chris?” He hums, and I nervously press on. “Church?”

He chuckles, but he's gentle. “After everything we’ve done? Do we even deserve it?”

I blush, fingers stroking his chest. “After almost losing you… I could use a little faith right now.” Turning away made me hate- Chris saved me from that.

He holds me close. “I haven’t stepped foot in a church in thousands of years…” He presses his lips to my forehead. “I want do it again.” I relax, and he squeezes me. “But if it’s one of those ridiculous ones where it’s just what they want to believe-”

“Then we find a better one.” I smile a bit. “I didn’t even think you’d agree.”

He smiles sadly. “I didn’t think I’d ever agree to that again. A second chance to fix this… and to be *happy*...” He kisses me deeply, and I cup his cheeks, letting our actions be enough


End file.
